backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Spark (original)
"Spark" is theme song for Backstage. It is the opening theme song for every episode of the show – although only the first two lines, the bridge, and the chorus are sung. Lyrics My eyes are open But I cannot see And I'm up and walking Still feels like a dream Did the searing silence Just shout your name? While you're holding candles Without a flame Until our eyes adjust, I guess We're only feeling in the darkness Whoa, oh, oh We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me We just need a spark So we march like warriors And we sing our songs 'Til we can't feel nothing 'Cause nothing's wrong But then something's moving Inside my chest And it sounds like a drum We just can't make out yet Until our eyes adjust, I guess We're only feeling in the darkness Oh, whoa, oh We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me Can you love me Like maybe I'm the only Thing you ever laid your eyes on? Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh) And then the lights begin to fade And the picture's in the shade Keep following the sound of your voice Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh Until our eyes acquiesce We're only feeling in the darkness Oh, whoa, oh We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me We just need a spark (oh, oh) To light up the dark (oh, oh) I can feel you with me I can feel you with me We just need a spark We just need a spark, oh, oh (Can you love me) To light up the dark, oh, oh (Like maybe I'm the only) I can feel you with me (Thing you ever laid your eyes on?) I can feel you with me (Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh) We just need a spark, oh, oh (And then the) To light up the dark, oh, oh (Lights begin to fade) I can feel you with me (And the pictures in the shade) I can feel you with me (Keep following the sound of your voice) We just need a spark Episodes used in As "Spark" is the theme song, it is used in every episode. Other than the theme opening sequence for the episodes, it is otherwise used in: *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Eyes Forward" *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"Verite" *"Step Up" *"Ensemble" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Trivia *In "The First Day", Jax listens to this song through his headphones. Videos Backstage - Music Video Spark-0 Backstage - Music Video Spark Backstage Music Video Spark Official Disney Channel UK Backstage Opening Titles! Official Disney Channel UK Category:A to Z Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Featured Articles Category:Songs used in The First Day Category:Songs used in Groups of Two Category:Songs used in The Brightside Category:Songs used in Stand Tall Category:Songs used in Take Me Out Category:Songs used in Dig Deeper Category:Songs used in In Their Shoes Category:Songs used in On Deck Category:Songs used in Sotto Voce Category:Songs used in The Understudy Category:Songs used in Lose Yourself Category:Songs used in Plays Well with Others Category:Songs used in Hold On Category:Songs used in Twelve Hours to Showtime Category:Songs used in Showtime Category:Songs used in Restart Category:Songs used in Juggle Category:Songs used in Eyes Forward Category:Songs used in Once in a Lifetime Category:Songs used in Da Capo Category:Songs used in Friend or Foe Category:Songs used in Verite Category:Songs used in Step Up Category:Songs used in Ensemble Category:Songs used in After the Flood Category:Songs used in Try Again Category:Songs used in Fallout Category:Songs used in Lead the Way Category:Songs used in Me Category:Songs used in We Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Songs used in And We're Back... Category:Songs used in Leading by Example Category:Songs used in Choices Category:Songs used in The One